


domesticity

by starforged



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: Jesper really wishes that being pampered hadn't worn off so quickly.





	

It happens a lot sooner than Jesper thought possible; he doesn’t expect it to happen at all. Servants. Someone at his beck and call, not lifting a finger. It’s the one of the few things he’s been dreaming of, every time he’s at the tables, after every job. 

But Jesper doesn’t remember a time when he hasn’t done something with his own hands. And honestly, there’s a voice in the back of his mind that sounds suspiciously like his father, about taking care of himself.

He likes it, though. Not worrying about where his next meal is going to come from. Not worrying about picking up after himself. 

Wylan glances up at him through his lashes, head tilting back as Jasper leans over him. The music stops playing, which is almost a shame. 

Almost. 

“You’ve got a funny look on your face,” Wylan points out.

Jesper’s mouth twists into a smirk. “I do?”

A faint blush immediately blooms on the merchling’s face. He hopes that it never stops happening, that in same way he can always make Wylan turn pink, regardless of how much time passes. It’s a feeling that hits him immediately and sits restlessly in his chest. Jesper can’t decide if he likes it or if he’s going crazy. 

“Well now it’s worse,” Wylan mutters. Still, he leans back against Jesper’s legs.

Are they too young to feel this secure? This happy? Is it selfish of him to be happy when he thinks about Nina? When he wonders about the future of Inej and Kaz?

Oh well, Jesper thinks as he leans down, his lips brushing against Wylan’s forehead, against stray curls that haven’t learned about the way gravity works yet. He is a pretty selfish man.

“I had an idea.”

Wylan’s face twists, nose wrinkling, eyes squinting at Jesper. “I don’t know if I should like the sound of that or not.”

“You can follow Kaz’s ideas but mine make you question everything?”

Wylan moves away from Jesper long enough to turn around on the bench, facing him now. “That’s not what I said!” His faintly pink face flushes somewhat darker.

“I’m kidding,” Jesper tells him with a laugh. He grins brightly as Wylan visibly relaxes. 

Taking Wylan’s hand, he tugs the boy to his feet easily enough. it’s automatic now, the way Wylan’s fingers slide against Jesper’s, entwining the two of them together. They fit the way they’re supposed to, the way they want them to. 

“I’m hungry,” is all Jesper says as he walks them toward the kitchen.

“Should I tell the cook to–”

“No. I want us to make dinner.”

Jesper likes the idea of servants and money and not being afraid anymore. He just can’t shake the idea that he’s supposed to stay idle after years of movement. 

And besides that, he remembers his parents in the kitchen, the way they danced around each other, in sync, creating. 

“We can’t cook,” Wylan points out.

“I’ve been through worse.”


End file.
